19_1960_lexikonfandomcom_de-20200214-history
1960er
Du bist hier auf einer Seite im ……… [[Inhaltsverzeichnis - grob‎‎|'19.1960.lexikon']] ……… gelandet. ---- thumb|340px|Eine neue Politiker-Generation: J.F. Kennedy (Foto Nov 62) Die 1960er Jahre waren (von 1960 bis 1969) deutschlandweit u.a. die Zeit des Protests gegen den US-Vietnam-Krieg, der Studentenbewegung in den Großstädten und der Pille und der sexuellen Revolution. Themen waren die Kubakrise, 1962 der Vietnamkrieg, der von der Supermacht USA in diesem Jahrzehnt immer massiver geführt wird. Der Protest dagegen ist in Europa eng mit der weltweiten 68er-Protest-Bewegung verknüpft. Sechstagekrieg in Ägypten (Nahostkonflikt, eine Folge des Holocausts) Die „Pille“ revolutioniert nicht nur die Schlafzimmer USA und die Rassendiskriminierung: Martin Luther King Die Beatles, die Stones, … und ihre Musik Menschen "betreten" den Mond (21. Juli 1969 um 2:56 Uhr nachts. Wieder ein Märchen weniger für die Menschheit.) Ein Klick zu den einzelnen Jahren * 1950er • 1960 • 1961 • 1962 • 1963 • 1964 • 1965 • 1966 • 1967 • 1968 • 1969 • 1970er • mehr dazu bei: * [https://de.wikipedia.org/wiki/1960er Wikipedia über die 1960er Jahre] (Quelle, Lizenz, beteiligte Aut.) ::Kopie/'Zitate daraus': weltweit beachtete Ereignisse * Dekolonisation Afrikas. * Bürgerrechtsbewegung in den USA. * Brasília wird Hauptstadt Brasiliens (1960). * Erster der Raumfahrt Raumflug eines Menschen (Juri Gagarin) (1961). * Contergan-Skandal (1961 bis 1970). * Erste Antibabypille wird als Mittel gegen Menstruationsbeschwerden in der BRD eingenommen (1961) * Bau der Mauer in Berlin (13. August 1961). * Oberirdische Explosion einer 60 MT Wasserstoffbombe (1961). * Kubakrise (1962) * Sturmflut/Elbeflut in Hamburg (1962). * Zweites Vatikanisches Konzil (1962–1965). * Vietnamkrieg (der Vereinigte Staaten (USA) seit 1964) und weltweit die Friedensbewegung. * Ermordung John F. Kennedys (1963) * Flowerpower-Bewegung (1965) * Ermordung von Malcolm X' (1965) * Erschießung des FU-Studenten Benno Ohnesorg durch einen Zivilpolizisten (1967) * Che Guevara wird in Südamerika erschossen, zur Schau gestellt und unbekannt verscharrt (1967) * Die „sozialistische“ Verfassung der DDR tritt in Kraft (1968). * Mai-Unruhen in Frankreich (1968) * Deutsche Notstandsgesetze (1968)] * Studentenbewegung (Höhepunkt 1968). * Außerparlamentarische Opposition (1966 bis 1969) in der Bundesrepublik Deutschland, Abkürzung: Apo * Erste CDU-SPD-Regierung, Notstandsgesetze (1966–1969). * So genannte Kulturrevolution in China (1966). * Sechstagekrieg (1967) zwischen Israel und den Nachbarländern, vor allem gegen Ägypten * Prager Frühling 1968 endet mit Einmarsch von Truppen des Warschauer Pakts in der Tschechoslowakei. * Der Ermordung des farbigen Pfarrers Martin Luther King folgen Unruhen (1968). * Ermordung des Bruders von J.F.K. Robert F. Kennedys (1968). * Erste Mondlandung mit Apollo 11 (1969) * Das Woodstock-Festival, (musikalischer) Höhepunkt der Hippie-Bewegung (15.–17. August 1969). * Strahlverkehrsflugzeug 747 Jumbo (747)] (1969) * Die Gemeindereform beginnt Ende der 1960er. Sie reduziert die Zahl der Einzelgemeinden im Gebiet der Bundesrepublik Deutschland um zwei Drittel. Kulturgeschichte Flower-Power-Auto (von [[Triumph Herald#Der Herald 13/60|Triumph) ]] Bild Datei:DM IBM S360.jpg|mini|Ein IBM System 360/20, das Zeitalter der Großrechner Datei:Panton Stuhl.jpg|mini|Panton-Stuhl, entworfen 1967 von Verner Panton]] Datei:Woodstock redmond hair.JPG|mini|Besucher des Woodstock-Festivals]] * Archigram * Happening * Fluxus * Hippi- / Flowerpower * Pazifismus * als Rauschmittel Hasch, Marihuana * (Lebensgemeinschaft) Kommune * LSD * Minirock * Bikini * Rocker * Sexuelle Revolution * Feminismus * Sit-in * Studentenbewegung in der brd * Swinging Sixties * Stereofonie * Tonband * Trabantenstadt * twen * Schallplatten aus Vinyl * Underground Comix * Woodstock-Festival Fernsehen * Am grünen Strand der Spree * Beat-Club * Bonanza * das aktuelle sportstudio * Das Halstuch * Die Firma Hesselbach * Drittes Fernsehprogramm * Einer wird gewinnen * Farbfernsehen (Start in der BRD 1967) * Hotel Victoria * Melissa * Mit Schirm, Charme und Melone * Raumpatrouille – Die phantastischen Abenteuer des Raumschiffes Orion * Raumschiff Enterprise (ab 1972 in der BRD) * Sportschau * Stahlnetz * Straßenfeger * Tim Frazer * Walter Cronkite * ZDF-Programm und tv-Sender * ZDF-Hitparade (ab 1969) Siehe auch: Chronologie des Fernsehens 1950 bis 1969] und Geschichte des Fernsehens in Deutschland Filme Die [https://de.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Filmgeschichte#Neue_Wellen der 1960er und 1970er Jahre im t v bzw. Kino] (nach den Artikeln bei de.wikipedia) Strömungen * Nouvelle Vague * Neuer Deutscher Film * New Hollywood * Afrikanisches Kino * Italowestern * Aufklärungsfilm Filmreihen * Winnetou-Filme * James-Bond-Filme] * Die Lümmel von der ersten Bank * Edgar-Wallace-Filme Einzelbeiträge international * 2001: Odyssee im Weltraum * Außer Atem * Letztes Jahr in Marienbad * Fahrstuhl zum Schafott * The Trip * Easy Rider * Spiel mir das Lied vom Tod * Für eine Handvoll Dollar * Leichen pflastern seinen Weg * Spartacus * Cleopatra * Lieben Sie Brahms? * Was gibt’s Neues, Pussy? * Dr. Seltsam oder: Wie ich lernte, die Bombe zu lieben * Tanz der Vampire * Der gewisse Kniff * A Hard Day's Night (Yeah_Yeah_Yeah) * Der rosarote Panther * Frühstück bei Tiffany * Zwei Banditen * Die Reifeprüfung * Bonnie und Clyde * Der längste Tag * Das Urteil von Nürnberg * Psycho] * Die Vögel * Lolita * Oscar (Frankreich 1967) Siehe auch unten bei Oscar-Gewinner Deutsche Filme * Spur der Steine * Katzelmacher * Liebe ist kälter als der Tod * Der junge Törless * Das Kaninchen bin ich * Zur Sache, Schätzchen * Ich bin ein Elefant, Madame * Ich war neunzehn * Der Fall Gleiwitz * Beschreibung eines Sommers * Nackt unter Wölfen * Karbid und Sauerampfer * Die Abenteuer des Werner Holt Oscar-Gewinner * 1960: Ben Hur * 1961: Das Appartement * 1962: West Side Story * 1963: Lawrence von Arabien * 1964: Tom Jones – Zwischen Bett und Galgen * 1965: My Fair Lady * 1966: Meine Lieder – meine Träume * 1967: Ein Mann zu jeder Jahreszeit * 1968: In der Hitze der Nacht * 1969: Oliver Goldene Palme bei den Filmfestspielen von Cannes * 1960: Das süße Leben * 1961: Noch nach Jahr und Tag und Viridiana * 1962: Fünfzig Stufen zur Gerechtigkeit * 1963: Der Leopard * 1964: Die Regenschirme von Cherbourg * 1965: Der gewisse Kniff * 1966: Ein Mann und eine Frau und Aber, aber, meine Herren… * 1967: Blow Up * 1968: (nicht vergeben) * 1969: If… Siehe auch: Liste der Filmjahre (Ereignisse aus der Welt des Films, nach Jahren geordnet) Populärmusik und Jazz mini|Die einflussreichste Band der 60er waren die [[The Beatles|Beatles]] Strömungen * Soul * Funk * Beatmusik * Garage Rock * Psychedelic Rock * Progressive Rock * Folk-Rock * Country-Rock * Singer-Songwriter * Yéyé * Ska * Rocksteady * Early Reggae * Surfmusik * Free Jazz * Soul-Jazz * Bossa Nova * Tropicalismo Siehe auch: Rockmusik der 1960er Jahre und Schlager – Die 1960er Jahre – Aufspaltung von Schlager und Popmusik Relevante Veröffentlichungen Lieder (ausgewählt vom Rolling Stone) * Georgia on My Mind (Ray Charles) * Blowin’ in the Wind (Bob Dylan) * I Want to Hold Your Hand (The Beatles) * Be My Baby (The Ronettes) * A Change Is Gonna Come (Sam Cooke) * You’ve Lost That Lovin’ Feelin’ (The Righteous Brothers) * Dancing in the Street (Martha & the Vandellas) * Like a Rolling Stone (Bob Dylan) * (I Can’t Get No) Satisfaction (Rolling Stones) * My Generation (The Who) * Yesterday (The Beatles) * In My Life (The Beatles) * People Get Ready (The Impressions) * Help! (The Beatles) * The Tracks of My Tears (Smokey Robinson and the Miracles) * Good Vibrations (The Beach Boys) * God Only Knows (The Beach Boys) * River Deep – Mountain High (Ike & Tina Turner) * Respect (Aretha Franklin) * Purple Haze (Jimi Hendrix) * A Day in the Life (The Beatles) * Light My Fire (The Doors) * Waterloo Sunset (The Kinks) * Hey Jude (The Beatles) * (Sittin’ On) The Dock of the Bay (Otis Redding) * Sympathy for the Devil (The Rolling Stones) * All Along the Watchtower (Jimi Hendrix) * Gimme Shelter (The Rolling Stones) Alben * The Beatles: With the Beatles * Johnny Cash: I Walk the Line * The Beatles: Rubber Soul * The Beatles: Revolver * Pink Floyd: The Piper at the Gates of Dawn * The Beatles: Sgt. Pepper’s Lonely Hearts Club Band * Cream: Disraeli Gears * The Beatles: [https://de.wikipedia.org/wiki/The_Beatles_(Album) White Album] * The Rolling Stones: Beggars Banquet * Simon & Garfunkel: Bookends * The Who: Tommy * The Beach Boys: Pet Sounds * Jimi Hendrix Experience: Electric Ladyland * The Who: Live at Leeds * The Rolling Stones: Let It Bleed * Miles Davis: Bitches Brew * Frank Zappa: Hot Rats Bildbeschreibung 210px|mini|Das Aufmacher-Bild zum Thema sechziger Jahre Auf diesem Bild ist folgendes zu sehen (zeilenweise von links nach rechts): # Eine Dringlichkeitssitzung des UN-Sicherheitsrates während der Kubakrise. Die Welt stand damals nach der Meinung vieler Kommentatoren und Historiker am Rande des Dritten Weltkrieges. # Infanteristen und ein Militärhubschrauber im Vietnamkrieg, der von der Supermacht USA in diesem Jahrzehnt immer massiver geführt wird. Der Protest dagegen ist in Europa eng mit der 68er-Bewegung verknüpft. # Eine Sprengstoffexplosion während des Sechstagekriegs. Der Nahostkonflikt bleibt über Jahrzehnte ein beherrschendes Thema der Weltpolitik. # Protest bei den Olympischen Spielen 1968 während einer Siegerehrung US-amerikanischer Sportler. # Die „Pille“ wird ein verbreitetes Mittel der Familienplanung. # Martin Luther King bei seiner „I Have a Dream“-Rede # Die Beatles # Apollo 11: Menschen auf dem Mond (21. Juli 1969 um 2:56 UTC) Persönlichkeiten (Auswahl) Bilder von John F. Kennedy, Wernher von Braun und Martin Luther King Politik * Konrad Adenauer * Willy Brandt * Charles de Gaulle * Fidel Castro * Nikita Sergejewitsch Chruschtschow * Francisco Franco * Rudi Dutschke (Studentenbewegung) * Malcolm X (USA) * Ludwig Erhard * Che Guevara * Lyndon B. Johnson * John F. Kennedy * Robert F. Kennedy * Richard Nixon * Kenneth O’Donnell * Dean Rusk * Harold Macmillan * Harold Wilson * Kurt Georg Kiesinger (MP im Ländle und kurz Bundeskanzler) * Martin Luther King * Heinrich Lübke * Walter Ulbricht * David Ben-Gurion * Levi Eschkol * Gamal Abdel Nasser * Kim Il-sung * Mao Zedong (Mao Tsetung) Schriftsteller, Künstler und Intellektuelle * Theodor W. Adorno * Isaac Asimov * James Graham Ballard * Amiri Baraka * Gwendolyn Brooks * William S. Burroughs * Truman Capote * Rachel Carson * Noam Chomsky * Arthur C. Clarke * Robert Crumb * Philip K. Dick * Betty Friedan * Milton Friedman * James Gill * Allen Ginsberg * Seamus Heaney * Robert A. Heinlein * Joseph Heller * Frank Herbert * Abbie Hoffman * Jane Jacobs * Ken Kesey * Oswalt Kolle * Philip Larkin * Timothy Leary * Phil Lesh * Roy Lichtenstein * Norman Mailer * Herbert Marcuse * Marshall McLuhan * Thomas Pynchon * Bertrand Russell * Jean Rhys * Carl Sagan * Jean-Paul Sartre * Charles M. Schulz * Hans Sennholz * Theodor Seuss Geisel (Dr. Seuss) * John Steinbeck * Gloria Steinem * Tom Stoppard * Barbra Streisand * Hunter S. Thompson * Gore Vidal * Kurt Vonnegut * Andy Warhol * Alan Watts * John Wayne * Bob Weir * Tom Wolfe Populärmusik und Jazz * The Animals * Aretha Franklin * The Beach Boys * The Beatles * Bob Dylan * Carlos Santana * Creedence Clearwater Revival * Cream * The Doors * Frank Zappa * Grateful Dead * James Brown * Janis Joplin * Jefferson Airplane * Jimi Hendrix * Joan Baez * Joe Cocker * John Coltrane * Johnny Cash * Joni Mitchell * Leonard Cohen * Marvin Gaye * Miles Davis * Ornette Coleman * Elvis Presley * The Rolling Stones * Serge Gainsbourg * Simon & Garfunkel * Syd Barrett * Ten Years After * The Velvet Underground * The Who * The Yardbirds Sport * Cassius Clay * Uwe Seeler * Pelé * Garrincha * Alfredo Di Stéfano * Eusébio * Bobby Charlton * Skateboard * Bob Beamon Sonstige (Wer kennt sie noch? Warum?) * Neil Armstrong * Sean Connery * Walt Disney * Stan Laurel * Marilyn Monroe * Rudolf Chametowitsch Nurejew * Aristoteles Onassis * Johannes 23. * Helena Rubinstein * Alan Shepard * Phil Spector * Sharon Tate Literatur * Werner Pieper (Hrsg.): Alles schien möglich … 60 Sechzigjährige über die 60er-Jahre und was aus ihnen wurde. Der Grüne Zweig 252, Löhrbach 2006. (ISBN 978-3-925817-52-6) * Kurt Holl und Claudia Glunz (Hrsg.): 1968 am Rhein: Satisfaction und Ruhender Verkehr. 2007, ISBN 978-3-932050-11-4. * Albrecht Geck: Die Bundesrepublik in den 1960er und 1970er Jahren – Eine allgemeine Orientierung mit theologiegeschichtlicher Zuspitzung. '' In: Siegfried Hermle, Jürgen Kampmann (Hrsg.): ''Die evangelikale Bewegung in Württemberg und Westfalen. Anfänge und Wirkungen, Beiträge zur Westfälischen Kirchengeschichte 39, Bielefeld (Luther-Verlag) 2012, S. 25–41. Zeitungsartikel Weblinks * * * Chronik_der_DDR * Die sogenannte Westdeutsche Studentenbewegung Siehe auch ---- Eine Seite im 19-1960-Lexikon (ein Regionalwiki) Kategorie:Hauptartikel Kategorie:Geschichte